The Chorus of Many Voices
Overview The Chorus of Many Voices is the polytheistic state religion of the Holy Empire of Que'edal. Its many deities are informed by the complicated cosmology of the Vesperan system, the principle gods and goddesses being the more dominant night sky objects. The Chorus is extremely organized, deeply permeating the lives of its believers through an extensive church bureaucracy and strict rules. Specific Terms Deities As previously mentioned, the deities of the Chorus are based on the cosmological objects visible from Que'edal. Generally speaking, the more powerful the deity, the more visible its associated planet or star. Alestra: Queen of the Gods Alestra is the goddess of''' heroes, protection, mercy, and prophecy'. She is the lady of the Songlands, the heaven-like realm of the pious dead that dance forever in the rainbow lights of the aurora on the dark side of the gas planet around which Vespera orbits. She often appears in disguise to deliver prophecies and guide heroes on their quests. Cosmological Object: The dark side of the gas giant planet Alignment: Neutral Good Domains: Darkness, Glory, Good, Healing, Protection Favored Weapon: Quarterstaff Ha'athayel: King of the Gods Ha'athayel is the god of '''nobility, clergy, light, law, war and dragons'. He is often referred to as The Judge, because he passes judgement on all souls leaving the corporeal world. Ha'athayel allows members of the Chorus who have lived their lives by church law to pass into his wife Alestra's kingdom. Souls of infidels and people who have broken church law are judged and sentenced to eternity in the purgatory-like bleakness of the Quiet. It is said that Ha'athayel created the first dragon from the brilliant clouds of the light side as a gift for his wife, Alestra. Cosmological Object: The light side of the gas giant planet Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Nobility, Sun, Law, Scalykind, War Favored Weapon: Longsword Uyur: God of Death and the Sun Uyur is the god of death, however he is not considered evil. He is the guardian of the Quiet, the purgatory-reminiscent afterlife for people who aren't a member of the Chorus or who have broken church law. The countless souls trapped within the Quiet try to to escape every night back to the corporeal world to steal life force from the living to restore their own lives, and Uyur (the sun) disappears into the Quiet beneath the earth at sunset to battle them back from the gates of the Quiet. In order to maintain his strength for this constant battle, the Chorus must supply Uyur with blood sacrifice, supplying the life-force that allows him to battle back the constant onslaught of the dead. Uyur is also worshipped as the protector of life '''and is often prayed to for '''protection in war. Cosmological Object: Sun Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domains: Death, Protection, Repose, Strength Favored Weapon: Scythe Riyari: Goddess of Music and Stars Riyari is the goddess of music, but she is more notable as the goddess of fate, time, stars, and magic. She was the first of the gods, older than time, existing alone in the empty Void. First, there was only emptiness and the only light, all of existence, was concentrated into Riyari's brilliant heart. Then, she began to sing the first Song, the energy from her heart pouring out into the notes and into the void and the rhythm of her song became time. Then, Riyari used magic to ignite the stars, pouring magical energy out into the universe through their light. Her song goes on, and the end of the universe will be when she stops singing. Cosmological Object: Milky Way Alignment: Neutral Domains: Magic, Void Favored Weapon: Two Bladed Sword Ki'mhet: God of Knowledge Ki'mhet is the god of knowledge, patron of scholars, inventors, alchemists, and artists. '''However, as is often the case, knowledge breeds madness, and Ki'mhet is also the god of '''madness. He is associated with the element of earth, which is as unmoving and strong as the truth of fact. Cosmological Object: Green Moon Elemental Association: Earth Alignment: Lawful Neutral Domain: Rune, Artifice, Earth, Knowledge, Madness Favored Weapon: War Hammer Loyira: Goddess of Fortune Loyira is the goddess of''' fortune, luck, trickery, trade, and adventure'. She is the protector of all those who take to the life of adventure. Those blessed by Loyira tend to have charisma and bravery. And while she often grants luck to those she blesses, Loyira also is prone to playing tricks on mortals for amusement. She is associated with the '''element of air', which is as whimsical and changing as her chaotic whims. Cosmological Object: Silver Moon Elemental Association: Air Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Domain: Luck, Liberation, Chaos, Air, Travel, Trickery Favored Weapon: Rapier Ga'eyth: God of Love Ga'eyth is the god of love, emotion, healing, community, passion, and friendship. He is the god that blesses marriages and places love the hearts of mortals. He has a trickster streak, creating forbidden love and insatiable lust to entertain himself. Whatever hardships he may impose in the pains of love, Ga'eyth is ultimately good, holding communities together and forging the bonds between friends and family. His element is fire, as wild and intense as love itself. Cosmological Object: Red Moon Alignment: Neutral Good Domain: Charm, Community, Good, Healing, Trickery, Fire Favored Weapon: Longbow Ta'alei: Goddess of the WildsCategory:ReligionsCategory:Que'edal Ta'alei is the goddess of the wilds, life, animals, fertility, hunters, and the seasons. Natural disasters are interpreted as Ta'alei's anger. It is Ta'alei that plants life in the farmers' fields, guides hunters' arrows to their mark, and acts as guardian to all places untouched by civilization. Her element is water: life giving yet dangerous, and ever changing yet patterned. Cosmological Object: Blue Moon Alignment: Neutral Domain: Animal, Travel, Healing, Liberation, Plant, Water, Weather Favored Weapon: Throwing Axe Clergy and Church StructureCategory:ReligionsCategory:Gods The Chorus of Many Voices is extremely organized, separated into regional parishes that are overseen by the local church and its officials. Clergymen are called Godsingers and are always elves that have been raised from birth to lead. In service of the Godsingers and resident in every chamber (church) are a number of Silent Brothers and Sisters - men and women who have, for some reason, been sentenced to church service for life. Enforcing the holy law of the Godsingers are the men of the Inquisitory, an order that trains its members to care little for mercy and enforce the law at all costs.